O Preto Harry e a PombaGina
by Death Note do Fandom
Summary: Testemunhe uma história de amor em pleno terreiro de macumba. SARÀVA!


**O Preto Harry e a Pomba- Gina**

**Título original: **Inesquecível **(Tomoyo: Sinto que vai ser mesmo... *medo*)**

**Autor:** **Nani Potter**

**Link:** http:/ fanfic .potterish .com/ menufic. php? id=402

**Capitulos:** 1  
><strong>Status:<strong> Concluída  
><strong>Tipo 1:<strong> Outras - **Tipo 2:** - **Tipo 3:** - **Ship 1: **Harry Potter/Gina Weasley - **Ship 2: **Harry Potter/Gina Weasley - **Ship 3: **/ -**Ship 4: **  
><strong>Censura: <strong>G - Fanfic Livre  
><strong>Criada em: <strong>26/03/2004  
><strong>Última Atualização: <strong>13/07/2007

**Descrição:**_ Juntos, eles compartilharam um momento Inesquecível._

_Eles pensaram que os problemas haviam acabado__**(Ueno54: Queridinha, problemas nunca acabam, só pra avisar tá, da um alô ai pro pônei rosa no seu mundo cor de rosa falow)**__... Mas na verdade, eles nem haviam comecado. _

_Vc consegue imaginar um casal de aurores vivendo perigos __**(Ueno54:My God imagine um casal de aurores sem correr perigos, é tipo falta de trabalho)**__, aventuras, e acima de tudo um momento:_

_INESQUECIVEL?_

_Naum? Entaum leia a fic e eu tenhu ctz q ira mudar seus conceitos xD _**(Tomoyo morre dramaticamente após uma crise de risos causada pelo summary escroto de sessão da tarde e o comentário retardado da autora.) (Sango: Essa autora é morta de fome ou o quê? Ela engoliu um monte de letras na sopa de letrinha que a mamãe fez pra ela!)**

_Vem que eu tô doida pra__** (Sango:Dar?) (Tomoyo: Pensei a mesma coisa shaushuahsuahsuahsuah) **__pirar__** (Ueno54: Puta Que Pariu ¬¬)**_

_te amar, me jogar aos seus pés_

_eu sou_

_completamente viciada __**(Ueno54: Dorgas manolo!)**__em te olhar_

_tua mais ardente voyer.__** (Tomoyo: Eu sei que não sou a maior perita do mundo em música trash, mas alguém me ilumina? WTF? Nem que seja só para colocar o nome dos responsáveis no macumba online.) **_

Em frente a grande janela de vidro** (Ueno54: Fiquei imaginando uma janela de madeira ou de cimento , qual seria a utilidade, se não fosse vidro mesmo? kkkk)**de seu quarto, Gina admirava a chuva de verão molhar o grande campo verde, e a pequena estradinha de terra.** (Tomoyo: Ginny roceira kkkkkkkk Se bem que os Weasleys são bem família buscapé mesmo shaushuahsuahsuahsua)**

O sol brilhava **(Ueno54: Nossa mais que clima mais diversificado, é chuva é sol é brisa.) (Tomoyo: Calma Ueno, daqui a pouco neva e com alguma sorte, um furação mata todo mundo pra gente ficar feliz!)** e a brisa fria trazia para dentro de seu quarto, o aroma doce das flores. As árvores balançavam em um ritmo calmo e ameno. As nuvens do céu se encontravam branquinhas,**(Ueno54: Mas não tava chovendo? As nuvens não tem que estar carregadas e cinzas? OMG)** e moviam-se graciosamente, por causa do vento. **(Sango: Árvores dançando balé! Yuupi) (Tomoyo: Como já diria o povo dos Vingadores do Fandom: Bem vindo a matrix! /beijosapolomepegaaa)(Ueno54: Sango, você sabe o que dizem das árvores dançarinas de balé não é?)**

Quantas vezes passara horas em seu quarto, em frente a sua janela, só admirando a natureza.**(Ueno54: Que chatisseeeee!) (Sango: Ginny selvagem?) (Tomoyo: Que preguiçosa inutil! Mora meio mundo na sua casa! Desce pra ajudar sua mãe, sua desocupada!)** Adorava acordar de manhã com o cheirinho de grama fresca, e acordar com os raios de sol que passavam entre as cortinas brancas e iluminavam seu quarto. Não tinha nada melhor.** (Tomoyo: Só leio blá blá blá, descrição inútil, blá blá.) (Ueno54: Eu tinha cortina branca no meu quarto sabe o que eu fiz? troquei por cortinas pretas e sou feliz agora muhahahahh.)**

Respirou fundo e se virou, deu uma olhada em seu quarto, tudo se encontrava em perfeita ordem. A vela branca em cima de sua escrivaninha, **(Sango: É de sete dias?) (Tomoyo: Macumbaaaaaaa)e o som (Tomoyo: Dos tambores?). (Ueno54: pobre Harry vítima de macumba da braba dalhe!)**Hoje era o grande dia, um dia que vinha preparando há duas semanas. Que era quando ele, chegaria.

Sentiu um aperto no peito **(Sango: É um infarto? Por que se for você vai morrer e eu não vou precisar mais ripar!) (Ueno54: É ataque de pânico porque ela ficou sabendo que era personagem dessa fic.)(Sango: Boa Ueno kkkkkkkkkkkkkk)** quando imaginou que não o viria** (Tomoyo: É "veria" autora! *Bate com a gramática na cabeça da autora*)**por um ano, e seria aquele último verão que passariam juntos, antes de partir para Hogwarts, terminar seu último ano. Então queria pelos menos levar uma lembrança consigo.** (Tomoyo: Huuuuuuuuum, vai dar a perseguida!)(Ueno54: Hummm hihihiihihihih Tomoyo descobriu o segredinhooo.)**

Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, que indicava 10:00am.

Ele já deveria ter chegado, concluiu num tom frustrante. **(Tomoyo: Masein? O.o Ela pensou, falou, escreveu, como foi isso? Autora, me ilumine!) **

Deu alguns passos a frente **(Tomoyo canta: Un, Dos, Tres Un pasito pa'delante María Un, Dos, Tres Un pasito pa' atras)** e se pôs em frente a seu espelho, para ver como estava.** (Ueno54: Foi da uma checada nos peitos.)**

Vestia uma saia longa branca **(Tomoyo: A cada linha eu me convenço mais que a Ginny dessa fic é macumbeira kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk)**, que marcava a curva arredonda de seus quadris, junto usava uma blusinha cor-de-rosa-bebé com um zíper na frente, que marcava com perfeição a curva dos seios, e a forma delgada da barriga reta. **(Sango: Blá blá blá vestida pra dar.) (Ueno54: Desculpe meu DDA não me deixa prestar atenção em coisas chatas por muito tempo.)**

Os cabelos vermelhos se encontravam num alto coque presos por uma presilha, e assim, deixava alguns fios soltos. Os lábios tinham um leve brilho, que realçava sua cor de carmim. No final, deduziu que estava como queria, com um ar sensual.** (Tomoyo: Me recuso a comentar mais descrições chatas e inúteis *lixando unhas*)(Sango: Como já tinha dito vestida pra dar!)(Ueno54: Ainda acho que ela deve ta parecendo uma cigana maluca com aquela saia horrivel!) (Tomoyo: Ela acabou de vir do terreiro, seja tolerante com a religião alheia, Ueno!)**

Um leve sorriso se formou nos lábios, e uma sensação de expectativa a invadiu. Será que ele iria gostar? Não se viam há quase um mês, estava morrendo de saudades do namorado.** (Sango: ZZZZZZ...)(Ueno54: Depois de um mês sem a namorada o Harry come ate o vampiro do sotão dos Weasleys.)**

Fechou os olhos levemente, e sentiu como se ele estivesse ali, ao seu lado. **(Sango: Agora começou a macumba de verdade ela ta sentindo, o santo vai baixar daqui a pouco.) (Tomoyo1: ) (Tomoyo2: Toma Ginny, *dá uma cartela de remédios* o nome é Thorazine, se você tomar direitinho os homenzinhos verdes vão sumir.) **Podia sentir o cheirinho gostoso de sua colônia masculina, o calor de seu corpo, o sabor de seus lábios e o hálito quase febril. Por Deus, aquele garoto a fazia ficar doida.**(Ueno54: Ginny dando um jeito sozinha nas coisas hannn!)**

Um pequeno barulho, vindo do andar de baixo a despertou, e abriu os olhos bruscamente. Andou até sua porta e segurou na maçaneta, mas antes de girá-la, pode escutar alguém chamá-la.** (Sango: Agora o santo baixou de vez e ela vai fazer tudo o quê as vozes mandarem.)**

**(Tomoyo: Se você quer que a Gina vá embora... VÁ...)**  
>- GINA!<p>

A respiração da ruiva começou a ficar pesada e ofegante, só de imaginar o que aconteceria naquele dia. **(Ueno54: Uiiiii)** O coração acelerava, e por um minuto sentiu faltar-lhe ar nos pulmões. **(Sango: Tá tão nervosa por dar a bacurinha hoje é filha?)**  
>Respirou fundo e girou a maçaneta. Abriu a porta e um leve arrepio tomou conta de si, fazendo os pelos na nuca ficarem arrepiados.<p>

- Vamos lá garota, chegou à hora. - murmurou para si mesma, descendo as escadas com passos firmes.

_**(Tomoyo: Toda vez...) **__Quando eu chego em casa__** (Tomoyo: A barata da vizinha ta na minha cama!)**_

_me embriago no teu beijo_

_dentro da pele o ardor_

_vêm me afaga a nuca_

_sabe me deixar maluca_

_teu toque me enfeitiçou__** (Ueno54: A autora leu a palavra enfeitiçou na música e associou a Hp só pode ¬¬) (Tomoyo: Parece aquelas músicas da tal de Celestina que a Sra. Weasley gosta kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk)**_

Quando abriu a porta da sala, sentiu como se um furacão** (Tomoyo: Não falei que ia ter um furação nesse treco? Pena que não matou todo mundo como eu queria ;.; snif)** a levasse para o recanto mais profundo do mar. Por Merlin ele estava maravilhoso. **(Ueno54: Porta da sala mas ela desceu do quarto da onde é que tem uma porta ali? WTF) (Sango: O quarto dela fica na sala? O.o) (Tomoyo: Deu problema na Matrix genten!)**  
>Os cabelos negros rebeldes estavam mais compridos, e tampavam-lhe a cicatriz, e caiam sobre os olhos, que estavam num tom de verde profundo, pereciam <strong>(Sango: Sem comentários dona autora. PERECIAM?) (Tomoyo: Acho que já pereceram, mais míope que ele só minha tia avó de quase 100 anos.)<strong> duas jóias de tão brilhantes. **(Ueno54: so eu que achei essa parada de jóia brilhante viadice da braba?) (Tomoyo: Não. -.- *suspira*)(Sango: Sabia que essa Gina é interesseira só pensa nas jóias que o Harry pode dar néh!)(Ueno54: Ela planeja arrancar os olhos do menino e pendurar numa cordinha e colocar no pescoço.)**

Arrepios atrás de arrepios a invadiam**. (Ueno54: Cansei de tanto arrepio os poros e folículos dela já devem estar cansados) (Tomoyo: Ai credo! Ela tá recebendo de novo!)** Sentiu um pequeno calor no baixo-ventre **(Sango: A garota já tá molhadinha? Que isso!)**, teve que se segurar na batente da porta para não cair no chão**. (Ueno54: Acho que já repararam que meu palavrão preferido é puta que pariu se não, eu falo de novo PUTA QUE PARIU)** Não sentia nenhuma parte de seu corpo. **(Tomoyo: Isso tudo só de ver um cara magrelo, branco que nem papel, com cabelo preto de boneco de macumba e cabeça raxada? Ok)**

Sem saber como, e sem conter seus impulsos, correu até o namorado e o abraçou com força.** (Tomoyo: Tanto que ele morreu e ela foi levada para Azkaban, fim da história EEEEEEEBA!)**

Harry teve que colocar um pé para trás, para não caírem no chão. (San**go: Gina gorda!)**

- Meu amor, como senti sua falta. **(Ueno54: Parecem ate casados a dez anos ¬¬) (Tomoyo: Meeeeeeeeu amoooor http:/www. youtube. com /watch?v= vmQmolouoAw)**- ela disse com a voz baixa perto do ouvido dele.

- Também senti sua falta Gi. - ele respondeu com a voz rouca, a abraçando com mais força.

Quanto tempo passaram abraçados? Ninguém poderia dizer. (Ueno54: joga agua pra separar)

Enquanto Harry acariciava os longos cabelos de Gina, e sentia seu cheirinho de** (Tomoyo: Esgoto) **jasmim, ela com as unhas acariciava a nuca do namorado, que às vezes chegava a estremecer com o seu toque, fazendo-a soltar um sorrisinho vitorioso. **(Sango: Né por nada não mais vão procurar um quarto, porque se algum dos irmãos dela aparecerem isso não vais ser muito legal para o pinto do Harry.)**

Afastando-a pelos ombros com delicadeza, ele a olhou nos olhos, e sentiu uma sensação de excitação correr entre suas veias. **(Ueno54: Eu ia ler pernas mais deixa baixo. kkkkk)**

Sem esperar por aprovação, ele capturou os lábios dela com um beijo ardente e intenso. **(Sango: Cadê a Molly e o Ron essas horas?) (Tomoyo: Cadê os SEIS irmãos dela, nessa hora?)**

O contato quente e macio a fez derreter como mel aquecido** (Ueno54: Sinceramente não sei o que dizer dessa merda de frase.) (Sango: Eu tehno a impressão que mel já é líquido, na Matrix da autora as coisas não são assim néh?)**. Com uma urgência primitiva, respondeu com toda sua alma, entreabrindo os lábios para receber a língua exigente e possessiva.

O mundo pareceu parar, como se nada mais existisse.(**Ueno54: Tenho uma noticia galera, geral morreu ok's segundo a autora, deitem em seus caixões vocês estão mortas queridas.) (Tomoyo: Shuaahahahaha, Cadê o Louis? Quero meu padre! *piadinha com Entrevista com o Vampiro*) (Ueno54: Oh Louis salve-me dessa porra loca please *mão na testa*)**

Incapaz de raciocinar**, (Ueno54: E eu pensando que loira que era burra, e não ruiva.) (Sango: Quê isso a gente já desconfiava que essa pessoa não podia raciocinar!)** Gina mergulhou em um mar de sensações que a levaram ao céu. Suas mãos acariciavam por dentro da camiseta vermelha de Harry **(Ueno54: O Harry ta fazendo par de cigano com camisa vermelha com a Ginny e sua saia? o.o) (Tomoyo: Sim Ueno, o que seria da macumbeira se não tivesse uma pomba-gira? kkkkkkkkkkkkkk)**, **(Ueno54: Rashei Tomoyo kkkkkkkkkk) **o peito musculoso **(Tomoyo: Pois é trocaram Harry Potter por um cara qualquer de academia, como ninguém notou?) (Ueno54: na verdade gina tava pegando o bonequinho do Max Steel do Ron )(Sango:, rashei Harry musculoso!)**, e sentindo os músculos se contraírem a seu toque tímido. Os corpos tão colados, e as coxas roçando umas nas outras, **(Ueno54: O mundo roçou, alguém ai lembra dessa porra? kkkkkkkkk)**ela podia sentir entre suas pernas, o tanto que ele estava excitado com tudo aquilo.

Harry por sua vez tocava cada canto do corpo de Gina** (Tomoyo: Repetindo, NO MEIO DA SALA DOS WEASLEYS? Sério mermo?) (Sango: Todo mundo sumiu, foi abduzido?), (Ueno54: Sango, geral ta vendo o programa do Sílvio Santos e nem tão ai pros dois.) **uma das mãos acariciava os cabelos sedosos e vermelhos desta, e outra explorava o corpo. No começo o toque era tímido e tremulo, mas logo se tornou quente e ousado. Já tinha afundado a mão por dentro da saia da namorada, **(Tomoyo: Será que tem uma cordinha aqui preu puxar e poder sair dessa fic? Não não tem... *depressão*)** acariciando as coxas macias e bem torneadas. Nunca tinha ido tão longe nas carícias, e não podia negar, que estava gostando disso.**(Ueno54: Se ele não gostasse é que ia ser estranho.)**

Sem perceber, começaram a andar para trás, até que Gina ficou encostada numa das paredes, ao lado da porta. Cada investida que Harry dava com a língua **(Ueno54: Ele queria afogá-la com a língua e tenho dito)(Sango: Nos dentes!)**, aprofundando mais o beijo, escutava Gina gemer baixinho, e isso o estimulava mais e mais.

Mas como vingança, vinda da parte dela, Gina acariciou com as unhas o tórax dele, e logo foi descendo o arranhando, fazendo-o ficar totalmente louco. Mais uma hora, ela o vez gemer alto, segurando o seu sexo **(Tomoyo: Repete com a titia Tomoyo: Pênis.), (Ueno54: Olha o salsichãooooo só um real) e o apertando levemente. (Sango: Gina querendo fazer ovos mexidos?) (Tomoyo: Tô quase relendo essa merda pra ver se eles estão MESMO, na sala dos da' Toca.) (Ueno54: Não aconselho a releitura Tomoyo. )**

Harry interrompeu o beijo e olhou para ela, que logo, também, abriu os seus. Pode ver que os olhos verdes de Harry estavam ardendo em uma chama de ansiedade e de amor. Enquanto os seus mel, ardiam em desejo. **(Tomoyo: Ai que palhaçada, meu... Sério que tem gente que gosta disso? Tipo, eu lembro que essa guria era "famosa" e já tinha até sido entrevistada pelo potterish...)(Ueno54: Tomoyo honey gente famosa também faz merda você** **não vê a mulher melancia e tals?) (Tomoyo: Mas Ueno, essa daqui era famosa por fodendo escrever, não ter bunda grande, tipo, você espera um pouco mínimo de qualidade!)**

- Vem. - ela murmurou, puxando-o pela mão, e levando ele até seu quarto. **(Tomoyo: Porra, eles estavam mesmo na sala. O.O Morri.) **Harry por um momento hesitou, mas com um sorriso tão lindo que ela lhe deu, todas suas barreiras de lucidez desapareceram.** (Sango: Lúcida não estou eu pra ripar isso.)**

- Gina, e seus irmãos?** (Ueno54: Depois de quase se comerem pergunta se tem gente na casa PQP.)(Sango: Até que enfim alguém lembrou deles, mesmo que seja esse retardado de óculos!)**

- Eles saíram, e vão voltar só mais tarde.** (Tomoyo: E sua mãe, seu pai, os duendes do jardim o vampiro do sótão, todos maravilhosamente desapareceram, só porque a autora retardada quer.)**

- Então quer dizer que estamos sozinhos? **(Ueno54: Lembrem-se cristãos, Deus tudo vê!)(Sango: "Não tem o santo que fica baixando em mim toda hora mais ele não vai nos incomodar enquanto eu estiver me comportando como uma puta de esquina!") **- perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, puxando-a pela mão e a abraçando pela cintura, fazendo seus corpos ficarem colados novamente.

- Sim estamos. - respondeu dando um leve beijo nos lábios dele - Agora vem. - voltou a puxá-lo pela mão, indo até seu quarto.

_Nesse sonho eu sou_

_o sonhador_

_dessa paixão desenfreada_

_não dá pra evitar_

_o teu calor_

_quero o prazer da tua alma __**(Tomoyo: Geeeeente, eu to achando que essa musiquinha é composição original da nossa queriiiiiida autora, nesse nível de trashisse? Não duvido)**_

Quando chegaram, Harry se deparou com o puro breu **(Ueno54: Mas a cortina branca e os raios de sol onde foram parar? mas que porra loca sem nexo é essa?) (Sango: Sabe Ueno54 na matrix não precisa de explicação pra nada, eles podem ter passado a tarde toda naquele amasso e já é noite agora!) (Tomoyo: Já tinha um negão na cama dela kkkkkkkkkkkkk Era o preto velho, agora o terreiro ta completo, vai começar a macumba!)**Foi andando de vagar, até ficar no meio do quarto. Mas quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão, pode ver a sombra de Gina se mexer.  
>Ela caminhou lentamente até a escrivaninha, aonde ele pode ver que tinha uma vela.<p>

Debruçou-se sobre esta, **(Ueno54: E pegou fogo e morreu.)** colocou uma mecha vermelha para trás da orelha, e para a sua surpresa, ela acendeu a vela com um único assopro **(Sango1: Bafo de Dragão esse seu hein filha!) (Sango2: Tem certeza que você vai aguentar Harry?) (Tomoyo: Claro, porque Gininha é puta fodalhora e faz magia sem varinha ¬¬')**, fazendo o quarto ficar com uma leve iluminação romântica e excitante. **(Ueno54: Imagina Harry com cabelo queimado e aquele fedor mor de cabelo queimado no quarto kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk) (Tomoyo: Na falta de incenso, eles tão queimando cabelo mesmo kkkkkkkkkk)(Ueno54: Que pobres...kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk)**

Olhou para ele e deu um sorriso maroto** (Ueno54: Eu podia colocar um trecho de uma musica do sorriso maroto aqui mas achei que não ia ter graça!)**, ao qual Harry não pode deixar de corresponder.

Esticou a mão e ligou o som, onde uma música rítmica e sensual começou a ecoar sobre o quarto. **(Tomoyo: Musica rítmica,qual não é? música = rítmo *revira os olhos* e çemçuau** http:/ www .youtube . com /watch? v=gIDyetR65JE**)**

Harry estava bastante surpreso com tudo aquilo **(Ueno54: Depois de quase comer a guria na parte de baixo da casa ele ainda tá surpreso? lento esse guri , não?) (Tomoyo: Não é isso Ueno, é que ele não sabia que a coisinha de menino é diferente da coisinha de menina kkkkkkkkkkkk. Acho que ficou meio frustrado com a descoberta)**, lógico que ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, e o que _ia_ acontecer. Só que não sabia se conseguiria controlar seus impulsos, e não se responsabilizaria pelos seus atos, seu membro **(Ueno54: Olha o salsichãoooooo só um real!)**já começava a pulsar e seu sangue correr mais rápido.

Gina se posicionou em sua frente, e com braços erguidos, começou a movê-los graciosamente ao som da melodia **(Ueno54: Agora sim ela ta recebendo uma entidade!), (Sango: Dessa vez é a pomba-gira mesmo!) (Tomoyo vomita a janta rindo dos comentários anteriores.)** fechou os olhos, seios delineados sobre a blusa rosa de algodão(Sango: Hãn?), quadris ondulando num ritmo sensual. Uma visão tentadora para qualquer alma masculina. **(Ueno54: Mas não para Harry, ele desejava os braços fortes de Ron e... *parei não to escrevendo fic oks pessoal kkkkkkkk) (Tomoyo: Que isso Ueno, todo mundo sabe que os sonhos molhados de Harry são com o Draco, havia um boato que o loiro conseguia fazê-lo ter um orgasmo com somente um olhar. kkkkkkkkkkkkk)**

Abrindo os olhos mel, que demonstravam um profundo desejo, deu alguns passos para trás, e assim começou a abrir o zíper da blusa, sensualmente. Quando o abriu por completo, permitiu que escorregasse pelos seus braços, e caísse no chão. Levantou a mão até a cabeça e abriu a presilha, deixando os cabelos longos vermelhos, ondularem o corpo até o colo.** (Sango: Eu não aguento as demonstrações de çençualidade desse povo aff!) (Tomoyo: Tédio profundo isso aqui ¬¬')**

Ainda movendo os quadris, Gina, virou-se de costas para Harry, que se encontrava parado e com o olhar fixo em si **(Sango: Essa foi demais o Harry estava com os olhos fixos NELE MESMO, isso que dizer que ele não ta nem aí para o strip-tease da Gina!)(Tomoyo: Claro! Tava mais interessa em conferir a maquiagem feita com puncake de palhaço com o espelhinho de laçinho hihihihi). (Ueno54: Sango, ele virou os olhos para traz sabe e fixou lá para olhar para si mesmo porque é egocêntrico, ou porque a strip não tava legal mesmo.) (Tomoyo: O.O Nossa! Exorcismo nele!) (Sango: Esse garoto se acha néh!)**Podia sentir a intensidade daquele olhar, que penetrava em seu corpo, chegando a aquecê-la até a própria alma. Harry a olhava de uma maneira tão profunda que parecia, ser capaz de desvendar e ver seus segredos e sonhos mais secretos.** (Sango: Segredos mais secretos, incrível!)(Tomoyo: Não Harry, o sonho de fazer sexo com o Malfoy no topo do ****Empire State é SEU, não da Ginny.)**

O ar se encontrava bastante pesado, por causa da tensão. A chuva antes amena, agora se encontrava forte. A água batia no telhado, fazendo o clima entre eles ficar melhor ainda. O barulho da chuva era tranqüilizador, mas ao mesmo tempo, fazia tudo ficar perigosamente tentador. O vento gelado entrava no quarto, os embalando num mesmo ritmo de harmonia. A música ecoava de um lugar distante, como se viesse de um mundo de sonhos. Nada poderia estar mais perfeito. **(Ueno54: Meu DDA não me deixou prestar atenção de novo na chatisse blá blá blá) (Tomoyo: Não tenho DDA, mas NEMLI.) (Sango: Somos três, blá blá...)**

Deslizou para baixo do ombro, uma das alças do sutiã branco, e logo o outro, deixando os ombros nus. Colocando as mãos para trás, abriu o fecho, e deixou que este, também, se juntasse a sua blusa no chão.  
>Enfiou as mãos nos cabeços ruivos sedosos, e começou a brincar com eles, no mesmo ritmo da música. Arrumou os fios ruivos para frente, tampando os seios, e se virou de frente para Harry.<strong>(Ueno54: A Ginny podia ter colocado uma daqueles canos no quarto pra ficar mais interessante ai o Harry não ia fixar os olhos nele mesmo.) (Sango: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk) (Tomoyo: NEMLI2)<strong>

Harry tinha o compaço **(Sango: A dança do compasso! ****http:/ www . youtube. com/watch?v=GYFjhJPbf28)** da respiração a mil, e pode sentir, que quando Gina se virou, o seu coração falhar um batimento**.(Ueno54: O guri tá morto chamem os medicos ambulânciaaaa o coração parou choques direto no peito desfibriladorrr.) (Tomoyo: Morre diabo!) (Sango: Morre diabo2!)**

_Vem que eu tô pronta pra aprontar __**(Ueno54:Qque merda de letra é essa?) (Tomoyo: Tô falando...)**_

_e rolar, e viajar com você_

_eu sou_

_inconseqüente ao teu olhar_

_que me dá a sede de te sorver_

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Quando se deu conta, Harry já tinha entrelaçado **(Tomoyo: ENTRELAÇADO? O.O Medo, muuuuuuito medo.)** a namorada pela cintura, trazendo-a para perto de si. **(Sango: O povo faz umas coisas esquisitas em fic trash provando o quão virgem é o autor!)**  
>Uma das mãos acariciava as costas nuas de Gina, e a outra ele deslizou pela barriga e foi subindo com as pontas dos dedos, passando pela curva dos seios, peito, pescoço, e quando chegou na nuca, a puxou tomando-lhe a boca num beijo ardente.<strong> (Ueno54: Isso não vale ela tá sem roupa e ele ainda ta vestido!)<strong>

Gina podia sentir a língua dele passar pelos seus lábios, e sem protestar, os entreabriu e assim recebeu a língua quente e úmida dele, enquanto o enlaçava pelo pescoço.

O beijo foi pura sedução** (Ueno54: Brega!) (Tomoyo: PURA ÇEDUÇAUM!) **o, começando com suavidade e crescendo em impetuosidade, traduzindo a necessidade que ambos tinham de saciar a sede do amor.**(Ueno54: A autora deve ter ficado se achando a escritora de musica de pagode ou sertanejo depois desse versinho podre.)**Quando as carícias estavam quase se tornando violentas,

Harry diminuiu o ímpeto, tornando-a mais suave, cheia de doçura que levou Gina a loucura**.(Ueno54: Gina, loucura, doçura isso ta virando piada, rima é coisa de repper honey sera que o snoopy doggy é quem escreveu essa fic? o.o) **Ele já tinha movido, novamente, as mãos para debaixo da saia dela** (Tomoyo: A saia não era longa? Harry, o gorila!), (Ueno54: Hu hu hu hu ha ha ha ha.) **e com a ponta dos dedos ia subindo. Pode sentir quando chegou na calcinha, sem querer assustá-la, **(Tomoyo: Assustar a quenga mor? MUAHAHAHAHAHHA Faz-me rir.)** ele começou a brincar com a renda desta, fazendo Gina rir. Quando pode sentir ela relaxar melhor em seus braços, começou a acariciar a feminilidade** (Ueno54: Ai a piriquita fugiuuuuu) **dela.

Gina estremeceu e teve que segurá-la** (Sango: Segurar o quê?)**com mais força, para não deixá-la cair no chão.

- Ohhh...Ohhh! - ela murmurou com a voz fraca.

Fazia movimentos circulares com os dedos e as vezes fazia uma leve pressão, e isso a fazia gemer alto, de puro prazer. Pode sentir que a feminilidade dela, já estava bastante úmida, e achou isso ótimo, significava que estava conseguindo o efeito que desejara. **(Tomoyo: Não consigo me decidir o que é pior: as descrições, os comentários ou a onomatopéia barata ali em cima. ¬¬') (Ueno54: A onomatopéia quebra as pernas Tomoyo, mas as descrições de livro de banca de revista barata de esquina também são terríveis.)**

Mas Gina não deixou barato. Interrompeu o beijo por um momento para tirar a camisa dele, e pode escutá-lo resmungar **(Ueno54: Ele resmungou porque não queria tirar a roupa, mas como já diria o Toretto, não da pra mexer no motor de um carro com o capo fechado Harry.)**. Se aproximou e acariciou os lábios sensuais com a ponta da língua, e o beijou novamente, com um ardor maior. Inalou o hálito doce, deixando-se inebriar pelo perfume másculo que desprendia do corpo sensual. Quando tocou na cintura da calça, notou que Harry ficou completamente imóvel, esperando em silêncio. Tremeu levemente ao abrir o zíper da calça e puxá-la para baixo, introduzindo a mão sob a cueca samba-canção preta.** (Tomoyo morreu.) (Sango cuspiu os rins de tanto rir.) (Ueno54 Providenciando o enterro e hospitalizaçao da Tomoyo e da Sango.)**

Harry estremeceu compulsivamente,**(Ueno54: Harry teve ate convulsões aqui!) **quando ela prendeu entre os dedos a rigidez de sua latejante masculinidade **(Ueno54: Salsichão um real). (Tomyo: PQP! PQP! P-Q-P! )**

- Por Merlin **(Tomoyo: Como é pequeno! O dedo mindinho do meu pé é maior!)**. - ele falou com a voz rouca, sentindo o desejo tomar conta de seu corpo como se uma onda gigantesca o atingisse em cheio, sem nenhuma piedade, o levando ao delírio.

O beijo se tornou mais selvagem e impetuoso. Gina sentiu como se um fogo se espalhasse por seu corpo, turvando-lhe os sentidos, atingindo o mais profundo de sua alma.

Sua mente mergulhou num inferno** (Sango: E o diabo dá tchauzinho!) (Tomoyo: E a fic acabou! Weeeeeeeeeeee) (Ueno54: Droga Tomoyo me deixou com falsas esperanças.)** ardente de sensações, tornando-a incapaz de formular qualquer pensamento coerente. Cada fibra retesada de seu corpo foi inundada por um desejo crescente, estendendo-se até o mais íntimo recanto de sua feminilidade. Num ímpeto incontrolável, ela apertou-se contra ele, comprimindo os seios intumescidos de paixão no peito musculoso. **(Tomoyo: Quem vai dar um tiro na autora em homenagem a minha pessoa?)(Ueno54: Eu não sou assassina, ainda não, Tomoyo-chan.) (Sango: Eu também não, mas talvez em homenagem a autora eu me torne uma!)**

_Quando o teu corpo_

_reencontra o meu corpo_

_tudo se encaixa tão bem_

_chama a minha boca_

_fica em mim, me deixa louca_

_me leva além do além __**(Tomoyo: Coloquei no google pra vê que se esse exú existe mesmo, pior que é verdade gentem, mas pelo menos é uma cantora daquelas famosa quem?)**_

Com um gemido abafado, Harry segurou-a pela cintura delgada **(Ueno54: Só eu que lembrei de intestino delgado aki? issso non é çequiçii.) (Sango: É que intestino e essa fic estão no mesmo patamar de nojentisse só que o intestino serve pra alguma coisa já a fic não tem utilidade nenhuma.)**, puxando-a firmemente contra seu corpo. Naquele momento, não havia instrumento algum que pudesse medir o grau de paixão, a fome de amor que os assaltava.**(Ueno54: Isso é um assalto passem as carteiras.) (Tomoyo: Não tem é instrumento algum para medir o grau de breguice dessa última frase, isso sim!)**

Mas antes que mais alguma coisa pudesse ser feita, Harry se afastou, e olhando-a nos olhos perguntou:

- Gi, você tem certeza? **(Ueno54: Gentemmmm pelamorrr PUTA QUE PARIU) (Tomoyo: BLEM BLEM BLEM! Autora virgem detectada, não acredite em nada disso crianças.**) - ela respirou fundo, e acariciou sua face com a palma da mão.**(Ueno54: Não, com a sola do pé, dã!)**

- Nunca desejei tanto uma coisa. - ela se aproximou e sussurrou - Me faz sua! **(Ueno54: Breguice puraaaaaa!)(Tomoyo: Me possuuuuuuuuua ****www. youtube. com/ watch?v=AKB6hBcX6e )**** (Sango:Mas ela já ta possuída pelo preto velho Tomoyo-chan!)**

Sem esperar. Ele a beijou novamente, mas desta vez com ternura e carinho,**(Ueno54: E antes era com o que mesmo?) (Tomoyo: Com a língua a e a boca cheia de dentes cariados, eca!)**e foi descendo até o pescoço.

O hálito quente, a respiração ofegante de Harry em sua pele, a deixava totalmente arrepiada. Como não desejara se entregar à pessoa amada?

Queria se sentir protegida em seus braços, se sentir amada e desejada. **(Ueno54: Síndrome de repper de novo!)**

Planejou tudo isso por duas longas semanas.**(Ueno54: Isso quer dizer que ela treinou com o boneco do Max Steel ok.) **E agora, tinha chegado a hora, de saborear as verdadeiras sensações do prazer e do verdadeiro amor.**(Sango: Por que é claro que você só transa amor!)**

Quando uma das mãos posou num dos seus seios, um gemido transformou-se quase num lamento, quando, com o polegar, ele friccionou o mamilo, descrevendo movimentos circulares, lentos, de fazer qualquer mulher enlouquecer de prazer. **(Tomoyo: O cara já está com o pinto pra fora e SÓ AGORA, resolveu pegar no peitinho? Acreditem que isso vai acontecer e serão estrupadas, tô falando...) (Sango: Esse povo virgem que sempre sabe o que fazer, típico de fanfic trash!)**

Harry subiu as mãos, e as colocou sobre os ombros de Gina, e beijava a base de seu pescoço.

O ar da tarde estava frio contra a pele nua, mas Gina sabia que não era esse o motivo pelo qual seus mamilos estavam arrepiados e sensíveis. **(Ueno54: Que comédia kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk) (Tomoyo: Mas não estava calor? E antes disso não eram dez da matina? *Perdida na matrix*) (Ueno54: Vela acesa as 10 da matina pra iluminar o quarto de cortinas brancas inundado de raios de sol com chuva.)**

As mãos de Harry os acariciavam, enquanto ele dava pequenos beijinhos em sua orelha. Cada parte de seu corpo ia se acendendo e ardendo cada vez mais...** (Sango: Blá blá blá...)**

- Sua pele é tão branca e macia... - ele murmurou - Você me deixa louco. Seu cheiro, seu sabor, tudo em você é perfeito. - deu uma leve mordida no lóbulo de sua orelha - Eu te quero...** (Tomoyo: Porra autora! Minha barriga tá doendo, eu não posso rir sua FDP!)**

Gina estava, agora, tremendo tanto como uma folha ao vento,**(Ueno54: Tremendo que nem vara verde -q -n)** que se ele não a tivesse segurado não poderia se manter em pé.** (Tomoyo: *bocejo*) **Aquelas palavras a excitavam tanto quanto as carícias incessantes em seu corpo. As mãos fortes dele aqueciam sua pele e a atormentavam, fazendo-a desejá-lo cada vez mais.

Logo, Harry desceu as mãos até a saia da namorada, e a puxou para baixo, fazendoa-a escorregar pelas pernas dela e indo de encontro ao chão de madeira, deixando-a somente com a calcinha.**(Ueno54: Essa saia teve mais participação na fic que o Harry! o.o ) (Sango: Talvez ela seja o personagem principal da fic.) (Tomoyo: Mais um ship bizarro para minha coleção: Ginny/Saia branca de macumba.)**

Sem parar de beijar-lhe a boca, Harry tomou-a nos braços e colocou-a na cama.

O calor no corpo de Gina contrastou com a frieza dos lençóis de cetim,**(Ueno54: E o lençol de cetim saiu da onde hann? palhaçada) (Sango: Pelo jeito isso é um motel barato e não a casa dos Weasleys.) (Tomoyo: Pois é!)**provocando-lhe arrepios de expectativa por todo o corpo.

Deslizou por cima dela, roçando cada parte dos corpos um no outro. Segurou um dos seios dela, e o tomou na boca, acariciando com a língua quente e sugando o mamilo rosado, fazendo uma onde de prazer invadir o corpo da ruiva.

Quando ela, finalmente se rendeu ao próprio desejo** (Ueno54: Porra ela não tava fazendo nada esse tempo todo? Malandrona so quer receber e nada de dar é?)**, tocando-o e beijando-lhe o peito nu, foi a vez de Harry gemer. Gina forçava a cueca **(Ueno54: Imaginei uma daquelas cuecas de pirralho brancas e largas cavadas, saca? Que horror gentennn mas ela ta forçando a cueca, vai deixar a cueca traumatizada assim o.o) **que ele ainda vestia, chamando** (Sango: Essa Gina esquizofrênica falando com a cueca do Harry. Dá tchauzinho!) (Tomoyo chorou de rir) **pelo acesso a seu corpo todo.

Subitamente ele sentou-se a seu lado e fitou-a. O desejo explodia das íris claras, com uma urgência incontrolável.

- Você é tudo pra mim. **(Tomoyo: E quem disse isso? O além? A cueca do Harry?)**

Gina não conseguia dizer em palavras, mas foi até ele e continuou a tocá-lo, provocá-lo, totalmente envolvida no que fazia **(Ueno54: Não, ela não estava totalmente envolvida no que fazia as vezes ela parava pra dar uma olhada no que tava passando na tv¬¬) (Tomoyo: Frígida a menina.)**. Podia sentir a pele macia sob os dedos delicados, o perfume da pele masculina e seu gosto quando os lábios ali pousaram. Instintivamente sabia o que fazer. Harry a estimulava a tocá-lo ainda mais intimamente, tocá-lo e acariciá-lo do mesmo modo como, ele sussurrava em seu ouvido, ele faria com ela. **(Sango: Eu não consigo prestar atenção em nada o que essa autora escreve.) (Tomoyo: [2])**

_Nesse sonho eu sou_

_o sonhador_

_dessa paixão desesperada_

_não dá pra evitar_

_o teu calor_

_quero o prazer da tua alma_

_pra me dominar_

_só com amor_

_porque eu sou Gata Malcriada_

_vem pra libertar_

_de qualquer dor_

_quero o prazer da tua alma__** (Tomoyo: O nível de trashisse dessa música nunca deixa de me surpreender, é incrível!)**_

Enquanto falava, ia gentilmente afastando a calcinha **(Ueno54: Mais ainda de calcinha ? o.o**) que Gina ainda vestia, seus lábios percorrendo novos caminhos com pequenos beijos delicados.  
><strong>(Tomoyo: AAAAAAAAi que enrolação! Come logo pra acabar com essa fic chata!)<strong>

- Harry... - ela murmurou com a voz fraca, enquanto acariciava sua nuca e passava a mão entre os cabelos negros.

- Gina... - ele disse com a voz rouca, enquanto seu toque se tornava cada vez mais íntimo e quando Gina arqueou os quadris contra a mão dele, Harry estremeceu e se colocou sobre ela, apoiando uma mão de cada lado da cabeça dela. Instintivamente. Gina o enlaçou com as pernas e procurou se aconchegar melhor sobre ele.

- Eu te amo. - ele disse abaixando o tronco **(Ueno54: O tronco de árvore que ele correu pra pegar la fora de cuequinha.),(Sango: É que o desespero é muito grande!) (Tomoyo: Só de pensar em ver mulher pelada ele já sai correndo!)** e fazendo ambos corpos ficarem totalmente colados. Quando começou a penetrá-la, Gina agarrou os lençóis com força e posicionou a cabeça para trás, sentindo que mergulhava numa espiral de prazer e dor **(Ueno54: Clicheeeee)**. Harry ia bem devagar sem querer machucá-la, e com um leve impulso entrou por inteiro,**(Ueno54: Ou vai de vagar ou entra por inteiro não da pra fazer os dois Harry honey.)**sentiu uma onda de prazer inexplicável tomar conta de todo o seu ser. A abraçou carinhosamente, esperando que se acostumasse com ele dentro de si.

Quando sentiu a respiração dela começar a ficar mais amena, a olhou e sorriu, deu-lhe um leve beijo e começou os impulsos, cada vez mais intensos.

Gina sentiu que Harry aumentava o ritmo de seus movimentos, parecendo escutar seus pedidos. Com um gemido rouco, entregou-se a dança sensual **(Sango: Tudo pra essa autora é sécsi e çençual néh!)** enquanto os dois corpos fundiam-se com sofreguidão **(Ueno54: Que merda de palavra é essa nessa ora da fic? PQP) (Tomoyo: É que ela precisava de um substituto pra çençuaum.)**, levando-a ao clímax. Gina abriu os olhos e o fitou enquanto ele explodia de prazer,** (Ueno54: Porra Harry nem pra espera a Ginny!)**sem conter a urgência do desejo que a inundou.

Ofegante, Harry relaxou e caiu sobre ela. O silêncio foi preenchido apenas pelo som ritmado da respiração pesada de ambos.

Gina levantou a cabeça, e acariciou a cicatriz em forma de raio com a ponta dos dedos, e logo deu um leve beijo nela.

- Harry...

- Shhh... Não fale. - ele murmurou com dificuldade. **(Sango: Cala boca, como assim Harrry ela quer os cinquentinha que você prometeu!) (Tomoyo: Porra Sango! Minha barriga, cara! KKKKKKKKKKKKKK)**

_Quando eu chego em casa_

_me embriago no teu beijo_

_dentro da pele o ardor_

_chama a minha boca_

_fica em mim, me deixa louca_

_teu toque me enfeitiçou_

Erguendo-se, tomou-a nos braços e a conduziu para o banheiro. Colocou-a no chão do box com gentileza e abriu a torneira, deixando que o forte jato de água quente caísse sobre eles. **(Tomoyo: Momento fetiche da autora.) (Sango: O Harry queria brincar com o chuverinho!)**

Então Harry afastou-se para enxaguar o corpo melhor, e Gina pode observá-lo sem que ele notasse. Seus olhos bebiam** (Sango: Mó alcolatra esses olhos da Gina!)** com avidez a perfeição do corpo masculino, o desenho bem-feito dos músculos e a marca evidente do traje de banho **(Ueno54: Que merda de traje de banho é esse agora?) (Tomoyo: Harry morenão depois de pegar o sol escaldante de 17 graus da inglaterra! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk) contrastando com a pele bronzeada. (Ueno54: Haaa para de meleca ele nem é bronzeado.)**

- No que esta pensando?

- Você esta infringindo a regra de não falar, meu amor.** (Ueno54: Tradução: fuma um cigarro e cala essa boca.)(Tomoyo: Ginny vai ter que comer toda a bosta da vaca amarela kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk)(Sango: É Harry é maior chatice ficar aguentando a guria falar depois do sexo néh?)**

- Tem razão. - Ele sorriu e beijou-a de leve nos lábios. Com um gesto delicado, suspendeu os braços de Gina e apoiou-os por trás da nuca. Ela entendeu o que ele pretendia, sentindo uma onda de excitação crescer dentro de si. Pela expressão que vislumbrou nos olhos verdes, percebeu que o mesmo acontecia com ele, que recuou um passo para admirá-la.

- Você é linda... - ele murmurou, a voz profunda carregada de desejo.

- Shhh...

Ao sentir os lábios macios deslizando em sua pele arrepiada para se deter nos mamilos intumescidos **(Tomoyo: Tentando não rir aqui, mano... /facepalm) (Ueno54: Autora foi no dicionário procurar mais palavras para rígido ¬¬)**, não conseguiu conter **(Sango: Eu não consegui conter um riso aqui.) **um** (Tomoyo: Peidinho melado.)**gemido de prazer. Com movimentos ágeis, ele explorou os pontos mais sensíveis de seu corpo, acariciando seus recantos mais secretos, fazendo-a delirar.

Sentindo um espasmo violento, Gina cravou as unhas nos músculos vigorosos para que ele a possuísse.**(Ueno54: A Ginny precisa de um exorcista meu, tão possuindo ela porra.) (Tomoyo: Tava demorando kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk)**

Quando Harry fez menção de sair para apanhar um preservativo, deteve-o com um gesto decidido. Incapaz de raciocinar puxou-o para si, sem se importar com mais nada..**.(Ueno54: Sim, porque ficar grávida na adolescência é o hit do momento ¬¬) (Tomoyo: Calma JK, não precisa cortar os pulsos.)**

**(Sango: Sério que isso acabou, não que eu esteja reclamando mais cadê o nexo. O sumário não teve nada a ver com a fic, por quê quem são os aurores daqui?)**  
><strong>(Tomoyo: Antes uma fic trash acabando sem sentido do que ela enchendo mais páginas de babaquice e poluindo o fandom, vamos todos dar as mãos e agradecer essa dádiva de fim do sofrimento! Amém!) (Ueno54: Amém, até que enfim!)<strong>  
><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

Nhaaaaa... E ai, o q acharam? *-*** (Ueno54: Eu achei digna... digna de pena.) (Tomoyo: Uma merda bem fedida e com moscas em volta.)**

Tipo, essa fic ainda tem uma segunda parte, que eh quando a Gina volta de Hogwarts e reencontra o Harry, ate que ela se chama: _De volta ao meu amor_ ... **(Sango: Não se dê o trabalho..) **mas so a colcarei aki se vcs gostaram xDDDD**(Ueno54: Não coloque porque eu detestei essa primeira parte e vou detestar duplamente a segunda.) **

**Beijos Nani Potter (Ueno54: Pra você tambem _|_)**


End file.
